The present invention relates to a new, distinct and stable variety of pine tree, botanically known as Pinus taeda of the Pinaceae family, commonly known as a loblolly pine, also known as Arkansas pine, North Carolina pine and oldfield pine, and hereinafter referred to by the variety denomination ‘01PM0038’.
Loblolly pine is native to the southeastern United States. Typical loblolly pine grows within a range of about 30 to 35 m in height and about 0.4 to 1.5 m in diameter. Needles of loblolly pine are arranged in bundles of three, which are sometimes twisted, and measure within a range of about 12 to 22 cm. Cones of loblolly pine are initially green in color, maturing to a pale brown, measure within a range of about 7 to 13 cm in length, and about 2 to 3 cm in width when closed, and maturing to about 4 to 6 cm in width once opened, and contain scales with a sharp spine about 3 to 6 mm in length. Loblolly pine has a vigorous growth rate and is grown for lumber and pulp fibers. Methods for reproduction and cultivation of loblolly pine are well known. For a detailed discussion, reference is made to the following publications, which are incorporated by reference: Becwar and Pullman, IPST Technical Paper Series Number 528, Institute of Paper Science and Technology (1994) pp. 1-18; Pullman and Johnson, Ann. For. Sci. 50 (2002) pp. 663-668; Seeds of Woody Plants in the United States, USDA Agricultural Handbook 450 (1974) pp. 608-631; Dorman, K. W., The Genetics and Breeding of Southern Pines, USDA Agricultural Handbook 471 (1976) pp. 24-51; Duryea and Dougherty, Forest Regeneration Manual, Kluwer Academic Publishers (1991) pp. 433.
Since loblolly pine is a commercially important forest species, research studies have been undertaken to identify promising loblolly pine varieties and hybrids which express a) resistance to problematic diseases and pests, such as fusiform rust and bark beetles, b) weather tolerance, such as extreme cold and drought tolerance c) stem strength and straightness, d) improved wood quality, and e) vigorous growth rate. Research studies have been conducted to identify such promising loblolly pine varieties and hybrids. In addition, the distinctive genetic fingerprint for these loblolly pine varieties can be analyzed. Numerous reproductive methods have been developed for loblolly pine varieties. In particular, asexual propagation by the method of somatic embryogenesis is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,494 for conifers, and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/245,267 for loblolly pine, which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.